Unconnected B-day drabbles: Matthew
by asylum regular
Summary: Unconnected B-day drabbles centering around Matthew with various pairings. Even though it's humor some of these get... sad and dark. Even though it's rated T we have some...things in here.


**It's not long after I get into a fandom that I start writing something for it… I have Naruto, a Bleach crossover, Inuyasha, a Vampire Knight crossover, a Mortal Instruments universe thing, and Alice in Wonderland under my belt… not to mention a few stories on Fiction Press.**

**Well, now that my rant is out of the way I can provide to you drabbles and the customary warning:**

**All drabbles will be 100 words long, no more, no less.**

**Number one: Over due**

Matthew was ignored pretty much all his life. As soon as he had become a country he was invisible. Though, if he wasn't invisible he wouldn't have been able to pull this off.

The other countries looked pathetic. They sat obediently in their cages and whined pitifully when he passed. The aphrodisiac he had them under must not have helped them either. But it was entertaining for him as they begged for attention. But he ignored them, now they would be invisible.

Now he got the attention he wanted, he thought as he almost lovingly caressed the large Russian's face.

**Word count: 100 (of course, I would not lie to you, at least not so soon…)**

**(This was inspired by two separate pictures, both of Mattie being boss.)**

**Number two: Cry for me**

In the words of Ivan, life was shit, all of it.

'_Matvey? Why are you calling so late?'_

'_O-oh! I'm sorry, I forgot about time differences. I-I'll call later if you want me to.' he said quickly._

"_No -' the Russian was cut off by a large yawn in the background._

'_Ivan~ who's calling you so late?' that sounded like Alfie…_

'_Alfred, is that you?' Matthew was shocked_

'_Come back to bed' the American purred seductively._

_Then the line went dead and Matthew was left to stare at his phone in silence and hurt._

Was there something wrong with him?

**Words: 100**

**(I'm sticking to a plan; these little drabbles have to go in a specific order. There's no real prompt to this one, if you were wondering. But I do want to clear this up: I believe in Franada, FrUK, USUK, RoChu, RusCan, AmeriCan, and pretty much any other Hetalia pairing you can think up… the only opposition I can think of right now is Russia and any of the Baltic States… just *shudders* **_**wrong**_**!)**

**Number three: Hot**

He was hot, scorching really. "Gilbert, please!" he whined softly, arching towards the white haired male.

"Not yet birdie, I think you can hold out a little longer." The Prussian smiled a bit sadistically at the shorter male.

"But I'm so hot!" The Canadian pouted.

"I told you, not yet." The older man had the audacity to smirk at the Canadian, all the while denying him what he wanted.

"Fine then, I'll just go get my own glass of lemonade if you won't share yours" With that Matthew stood from the Prussians lap and went to retrieve his own drink.

**Words: 100**

**(Wasn't quite what you though right? Well, you shouldn't have expected it! How am I expected to write a sexy smut scene in 100 words? If I did, it would be half assed. Alfred **_**hates**_** to half ass things. As an American I must follow my country's example… I may skip on the ditziness and excessive McDonald's eating binges though.)**

**Number four: There**

Kumara had been with him as far back as he could remember. He had been born in a terribly cold place filled with nothing but snow and trees for miles. Kumada had been there though; he had kept his small body warm and had hunted for him when both their stomachs growled for food loudly.

The bear, though generally lazy and always hungry, was his best friend. Kumaja never forgot him; sure they forgot each other's names a lot. But even if he didn't know his name, Kuma always came to him when he was upset and was simply _there._

**Words: 100**

**(… not much to say about it. I believe it's self explanatory.)**

**Number five: World War Three**

Not what most would expect, this was just one of the annual get togethers the countries had. This year's main event was "World War Three" They had been given water guns and placed in teams. He was on Alfred's team as they competed against team Ivan.

The battling was fierce as Alfred and Ivan took the playful farce to another level, but both America and Russia found this funny so he supposed it was fine.

He was pulled from his thoughts by an attack from all sides. While he was thinking Alfred had beat Russia and had planned a sneak attack on him, Matthew retaliated by soaking Alfred to the bone.

**Words: 111 (so I went 11 words over, you gonna kill me?)**

**(… hn)**

**Number six: Brothers**

Sometimes Matthew despised Alfred, but then he remembered how rough the American had it. His people were fighting and dying in the Middle East, he was in the middle of a recession, and had so much paper work that he hardly did anything else other than read and sign things.

Besides, he knew that his brother tried. After every meeting Alfred always hung out with him. Many times he missed his flight back home but insisted that he could catch another, but that he couldn't make up for lost hours with the Canadian.

Sometimes you couldn't help but love him.

**Words:100**

**(More of an Alfred tribute, but in the words of my 8th grade reading teacher: It's all part of an evil scheme…)**

**As last note, Happy Birthday Matthew. I love you in all of your stuttering, shy glory! As shown in the first drabble, you can be… frightening when provoked. I can't imagine how anyone could forget about you, you're there but not seen. I would never be able to live that way, I need attention, not a ton, but just someone noticing that I'm there. You're strong for living that way. Love you Mattie! (maybe yo can try to be a little more outgoing this year?)**


End file.
